


Testing Boundaries: Beneficial Arrangement

by CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss (BisexualCiscoRamon)



Series: Testing Boundaries [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Caitlin fucked Barry's tight ass with a strapon, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, blowjob, living up to my name once more, meta human birth control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualCiscoRamon/pseuds/CaitlinFucksBarryAllensTightAss
Summary: With the reason for Caitlin needing a sample from Barry finally clear, the two of them decide to put some long overdue plans into motion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys, third and final part is done! It's been a wild foray into writing SnowBarry smut, and I'm sure I'm not done just yet. As always feel free to let me know what you think in the comments as well as request things. Enjoy as always!
> 
> Edit: Apparently I forgot to say this but I don't own anything but the ideas in my head. I'm just playing with these characters

It had been at least a few days since Barry had given Caitlin the sample she’d needed, and now she was finally ready to tell him what it was all about. As they made their way back into her apartment , she sat down on the bed inviting in him to join her. She grabbed her bag from earlier in the day and sat it between them. When she opened it she produced what appeared to be a squeeze bottle, a flask and lastly a patch of some sort that looked like she’d drawn a lightning bolt on. 

He looked at her with a slightly confused expression plastered on his face and she couldn’t help but smile. She was more than ready to explain what was about to happen.

“So what's all this?” he gestured at everything she had lain out in front of him. He could tell that she was really excited to talk about it.

“ Well this” she replied grabbing the flask “ is something akin to birth control? But instead it's designed especially for you. The formula I worked up should halt your sperm activity. Almost like an oral vasectomy of sorts” she could see that his eyes had widened and he was about to say something but she held up a hand to stop him.

“ Don't jump to conclusions, please trust me it'll all make sense” she paused before elaborating more. “ Between the patch and the serum it should effectively block your powers at least as far as sexual transmission might be concerned” agree motioned to the patches and then to the lubricant in the bottle. 

“The patches released a timed blend of beta blockers and electrolytes that work in tandem with everything else and this” her eyes shining brightly as she handed him the bottle. “I've been experimenting with various compounds and after obtaining that sample I was able to synthesize a lubricant that while being a spermicide shouldn't affect either of us negatively” she finished noticing that Barry was taking it all in.

“So you did all of this just so we could have sex?” he asked feeling more than a little flattered.

“Well no, not at first honestly. The idea had just come to me that we’d never ever ran a test to see if meta-human abilities could be transferred through sexual contact. While the potential for it could be there since your DNA has changed after the accident, everything I’ve made should be able to stop any unwanted transmission of any kind” she remarked happy with her work.

“So then does that mean that we can finally have sex?” he shot back clearly eager to be inside of her. The minute the words escaped his lips he realized that while the things they’d already been doing were very fun, it was not technically sex.

“ We most definitely can!” she grinned at him, eager to be even more intimate with him than previously. “ Although before we do everything needs to be activated first. It can only do that after you've already experienced an orgasm” she stated factually.

“ So I need to get off before all this can work basically?” he asked with a cocky grin.

“I have a few ideas on how to help with that if you're willing” agree offered, knowing full well that Barry was up for whatever she suggested. 

“Always” he replied before zipping off to grab her collection of sex toys. 

“ Oh why Barry, you're clearly in a mood aren't you?” she playfully chided him, standing up to join him. “Mind undressing us?” Caitlin barely had time to finish when in a blur they were both naked in front of her bed. “ I'll take that as a yes” she nodded at him trying not to laugh at how eager he was. Still, no matter how exuberant he was, he was patient enough to follow her instructions. “Alright, so patch first, preferably somewhere it won’t be in danger of falling off? Followed by the flask and then? Well then we can start trying out everything” she intoned, letting the words sit there and linger in the air. 

Barry for his part, followed along, eager to get started and to see if everything worked. After waiting for what felt like an eternity he turned to her and with a wicked yet almost innocent smile he turned to her. “So just what was it that you had in mind?”

“It’s rather simple actually, before you get to fuck me. I’d really like to be the one fucking you. The process is rather common, but I would” she started to elaborate as Barry simply nodded and grabbed her the box of toys.

“I’m quite familiar with girls fucking guys Caitlin. One look at my browser history, if it still existed would tell you that” he grinned noticing a devilish gleam in her eye. He loved knowing that he was the one to cause that side of her to appear. “Just tell me how you want me then let’s get to it”

“It’s always been a particular fantasy of mine for the guy to be to be on his back?” she admitted grabbing the harness that she bought but wasn’t ever sure she’d use. She smirked inwardly excited that this could be the beginning of many more nights to come.

Barry complied, lying on his back propping himself up slightly on her pillows. He started to stroke his cock as he watched her secure the harness on herself, and then affix the dildo to the harness. It was quite possibly one of the hottest things he’d witnessed in a while. Sure he’d watched porn of it, but to see Caitlin, lubing up her strapon cock and stroking it while she inched her way towards him was incredibly erotic. She may have never done this before, but it was clear that she’d walked with purpose wanting to do it. It was enough to send shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

“Why Barry Allen, I think you enjoy this sight as much as I enjoy the sight before me” she spoke, her voice husky and full of a sort of lust he hadn’t seen from her.

His cock twitched in anticipation of their actions. She inched forward kneeling on the bed, leaning down to tease him. She lubed up her fingers slowly starting to slide two into him one at a time to get him used to the feeling of being stretched out ever so slightly. He moaned, head writing back and forth lost in the feeling she was giving him. Caitlin saw her opportunity and quickly took Barry into her mouth.

She relished the chance to go down on him, having only just begun their new relationship she knew that there would be more but she didn’t want to waste it. She bobbed her head up and down quickly, thrusting her fingers in and out of his ass while she did so. Caitlin pulled up sliding off of him and out of him gently. She looked him in the eyes as she inched forward, the tip of the dildo now pressing against his more than ready ass.

There was no need for hesitation, as the two of them clearly both wanted this. She slowly slid the pointed tip of the dildo into him, gently testing his limits, noticing the soft groan escaping his mouth. Spurred on by his reactions, Caitlin pushed forward bracing and herself against Barry’s strong thighs. They both gasped when she was fully inside of him, the dildo pushing against her clit and hitting him in just the right spots. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was lost in the pleasure, she pulled out slightly and started to thrust. While it wasn’t something she was yet familiar with, she had watched and researched the subject so thoroughly that she knew to rotate her hips when pushing back in.

Clearly her efforts were well enjoyed as Barry couldn’t even speak, his eyes shut and reduced to moaning and hissing as she picked up the pace. Caitlin leaned over him, pulling his legs around her waist to get a better angle, Barry immediately hooking himself to her. The two so pressed together, it was almost hard to tell where one began and the other ended, only the strapon between them providing any buffer. Caitlin’s hips snapped back pulling out almost all the way before she slammed into him again, Barry for his part trying to move against her, but letting her take the lead. His hips bucking and his cock throbbing, showed her that she was on the right path. Caitlin happily continued leaning up to stroke his cock as she continued to slide in and out of his ass.

“Caitlin...Cait I’m gonna” he started to cry out, she just sped up stroking him harder and faster wanting him to cum. Within seconds of announcing it he erupted into her hand, covering and drenching her fingers. She slowed down her actions, slowly pulling out of him and stepping back to clean up.

“Cait that was...How did you ….Can we do that again sometime?” he finally managed to say, his body already starting the process of getting back into gear for another round.

“Thanks, It’s probably one of my favorite things to watch just like it is yours. I definitely think we need to practice more so I can really give it to you better” she winked, lust taking over as she watched Barry’s cock throb and rise once more. “Right now however I want you to give it to me” she stated bluntly and clearly driven by her needs.

He didn’t make any movements to force himself, letting Caitlin climb back towards him and straddle his waist. He couldn’t help but notice how wet she was, dripping with anticipation of this very moment. Still, he knew that she was in charge, he watched as she spread her lips and slowly started to rub against his cock. She didn’t tease him for long, just barely enough to get the head of his cock inside of her. He put his hands on her hips, just to hold her steady, Caitlin opened her eyes and looked at him half groaning half smirking.

“I knew you had a nice dick Barry, but Hmnngh, I wasn’t expecting to feel this good before we really even started” she groaned playfully, now fully resting against him as he filled her pussy.

She started to rock back and forth, pulling back a bit as they established a rhythm. She didn’t know how long Barry could keep this up for or how long she’d even last, but it didn’t matter, she was moving her hips up and down bouncing herself on Barry’s hard cock. His hands went p to cup her breasts , she helped him along and teased her nipples at the same time. No words spoken as she continued to ride him, finally able to enjoy each other fully. 

Caitlin knew that her own orgasm was approaching and she could tell that Barry was close by the way his hips were shaking. She looked him in the eyes, searching for his answer. They both knew that the system she invented would be working now and that he had no reason to hold back. He started to move faster, thrusting without moving at super speed, but still enough to make things more intense. She groaned and extended her arms to brace herself against his chest. Barry clearly wanted her to cum all over him and with the way he was going she wasn’t far from it.

A few minutes more and The two of them started to climax. Caitlin first, hips bucking and writhing as she cried out not giving a damn who heard her. Barry soon followed, trying to pull out just as a force of habit. Caitlin understood and allowed him this moment, but making a note to reassure him later if they had any energy.The two simply laid there, not wanting to move even to clean up. Caitlin resting on top of him as Barry slowly stroked her arm.

“Not bad for a first time right?” she asked, knowing full well that she enjoyed herself and so did he.

“It was..mind blowing, as well as a few other things” he joked back wondering just what else their new friendship would bring them.

“If you feel up to it later we can try a few variations on everything?” she asked, sated for the moment yet if possible wanting to see what more they could achieve. Barry only replied with a grin. He’d happily accepted so much into his life with Caitlin now, and he knew that this was only beginning of their beneficial arrangement. If things kept up like this, it was going to be a long night indeed.


End file.
